Hurting for a very hurtful pain
by AlicePierce
Summary: Luka Megurine is a tough girl on the outside, but she is fragile due to being beaten by her parents often. Gumi is a girl who has a rough past. Cul is a girl who masks her struggles. What happens when the Hetalia boys meet the Vocaloid girls, who each have their own story and struggles? Find out in hurting for a very hurtful pain, the ultimate tale of love overcoming pain.
1. Chapter 1- Scars

Why was it her clothes were always stained the foreboding hue of mocking crimson, her tears flowing down her soft cheeks into the cushion of the ground as her feet carried her off, hopefully to a better haven? Why was it her devilish parents despised her so much they took great pleasure to torture her? Luka Megurine was a strong young lady, of the tender age of 18, but yet her heart was easily shattered, and fear took over her every time her parents smacked her, and she thought of was to run, and never look back. Fresh tears conveyed the river of her terrified feelings, as her parents yelled after her.

"That's right, run you useless piece of crap!" Her father yelled, and her mother joined in.

"I should have never given birth to you, you stupid hag!" Her mother snarled, chuckling darkly. Luka howled, as the words tore through her, and her feet pounded the ground, the looming clouds giving way to a fresh shower of rain.

"You'll come back! You always come back, you idiotic creature." Her father smiled wickedly. Luka sobbed as her feet carried her further away, into the rainy night, stopping only at a pretty house, in a silent neighborhood.

"Help." Luka whimpered, and staggered up the steps, barely punching the doorbell with her trembling finger. After a short pause, the door opened and a cute young lady of Luka's age answered it, her long blue hair swimming down the front of her nightgown.

"Miku." Luka sobbed, her tears flowing freely. This young lady was Luka's best friend in the world, Miku Hatsune.

"Luka! What's wrong?" Miku immediately pulled her friend inside, shutting the door. The house was warm and inviting, with a crackling fire in the living room. Luka slowly sat down on the couch beside Miku, shaking and trembling, and dripping with the depressing rain.

"Tell me what happened." Miku said seriously, and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"I-It's nothing. I promise." Luka told her, refusing to let her know the truth. The truth would come back and bite at her like a coiled snake.

"Luka. I know you're lying. What's troubling you?" Miku told her, and clasped her hands in hers, her blue eyes never leaving.

"M-My parents." Luka finally choked out, and trembled, having a flashback of her mother wrapped her fingers around her throat.

"Did they beat you again?" Miku asked. She had been well aware of Luka's situation since they were children. But no matter how many times she tried to call the police or inform CPS, Luka always resisted, begging her not to. She told Miku she was tough, and she would escape her parents after school ended.

"Yes." Luka whimpered, pointing to the blood stain by her mouth, and a chain of bruises splotching her arms.

"Luka. Why won't you let me help you? Why can't I just call the police and they'll put your evil parents in jail?" Miku asked, smoothing Luka's beautiful pink hair.

"If I do that, t-they'll kill me." She cried.

Miku sighed and wrapped her arms around Luka, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Miku? Is there someone here?" A woman with blue hair piled on top of her hair waltzed in, with her dark-haired husband.

"Luka." Miku told her mother, and pointed to the terrified girl whose eyes were now runny.

"Oh, Luka." Miku's mother came over and smoothed her hair.

"Please, stay with us for the night, or until the school year ends. No one deserves this." Miku's father told Luka.

"No, please. I can't accept your kindness. I was just overreacting. I'm sorry for intruding on you." Luka wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Luka, no. I can't let this happen anymore. You will be staying with us for as long as we need to, to make sure your parents are locked up." Miku laid her hands on her shoulders firmly.

"No. I can't. If I don't go back to them right now, they'll kill me." Luka headed for the door. She knew it was ridiculous and stupid to return to her abusers, but she hated feeling weak and needing a haven. She was a black belt in karate, (she had taken lessons to become stronger and able to fight back).

"Please. I'll be fine. I am a black belt, after all." Luka smiled, and darted back into the rainy night fast. Miku attempted to follow her, but she lost track of her after Luka dipped behind a corner and out of sight. The rain grabbed her clothes, drenching them instantly, as yet again she ran, splashing puddles, to her house that wasn't a home. Shaking, she knocked on the door, preparing herself.

"I knew you'd be back, you stupid creature." Her father opened the door and snarled, a beer in his hand.

"Get in here." He grabbed the collar of her shirt and tossed her back in, locking the door.

"A very big punishment is necessary, I believe." Her mother smiled, twirling a whip in her fingers.

"It sure is. I'll do the honors." Her father grabbed her, and bashed her on her cheek, pain vibrating, as she collapsed to the ground.

"Nice one, dear. Let me try." Her mother walked up and ripped open the back of Luka's shirt, smashing the whip across her bare skin, as her father held her still.

"Ahh!" Luka howled, with each strike, as she felt blood seep from her back.

"Please! Mother!" Luka cried, as she thought she would faint from the pain, as the coiled snake slashed her, causing unimaginable agony.

"AND ONE LAST ONE!" Her mother screamed, and thrust the whip across her back one more time, leaving a deep gash.

"Now get out of our sight, you ugly pig." Her father snarled, kicking her in the legs. Luka painfully stood up and walked to her room, which was up the stairs. Once she got to it, she shut the door and locked it. Still sobbing, she crawled into the shower, washing the terrifying blood down the drain, and scrubbed her weak body clean, glancing at her nude self in the mirror once she dried off. Her back was covered in fresh red scars, and the bruises on her arms hadn't healed. Her reflection was that of a pale, weak girl, with bruises and scars. Her blue eyes gazed back in fear and regret, and the bruises on her arms popped, as her silky pink hair floated down her chest. Her leg now had a big bruise, and her cheek.

Cursing herself for being so weak and wimpy, she snatched a glinting silver object beside the sink. The knife gleamed menacingly, and she brought it down on her wrists. With each slice, she hated herself, for being a wimp, for being a crybaby. The pain from the cuts allowed her to escape and be numb. By the time she had finished, new scars dotted her wrists, and bruises lay ahead on her arm. With one last look in the mirror at her red eyes and abused body, she slinked into her bed, the only warm place in her house, and dreamed of a world where her parents loved her.


	2. Chapter 2-Beginnings

It was a nice, quiet morning, with the doves painting their songs into the ears of the dreaming. Alfred Jones otherwise known as America was having a good time snoring like a train, dreaming about the pleasure of fries, when the door to his room was thrust open, a foul-mouthed Britishman named England with blonde hair was yelling at him.

"We're going to be late to school on our first day, you bloody git!" He snarled, and turned on the bedroom light.

"Five more minutes." America whined, rolling over in his bed.

"GET UP NOW, YOU IDIOT!" England yanked the covers off the bed, making America crash to the ground.

"Not cool, dude." America grumbled as he pulled on the uniform of his new school, a white shirt and pants. They had been going to a different high school, but had to transfer due to the risk of their secret being found out. The other male countries had to transfer as well, and were getting ready the same as them, to go to the same school. The female countries attended an all girl school.

"BREAKFAST! NOW!" England practically tugged his idiotic little brother into the kitchen, dotted with shiny silver cabinets and expensive furnishings. They had always lived quite well, given as they were personifications of nations, and had never experienced true hardship since their personal wars, but had never known the true meaning of pain, at least, not in the extent where death almost took over, in an abyss of torture.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving man." America whined as he sat down in the comfortable kitchen chair and awaited his meal.

"Peanut butter scones. Made a batch myself this morning." England replied proudly, puffing out his muscled torso.

"Yucky! Why does your food have to be so bad, bro?" America groaned and shuffled into the pantry, determined to eat like a king.

"Alright! Time for some real food!" America grinned and rolled up his sleeves, placing some bacon on the stove.

"Just shut up and eat my food, you bloke! It's not that bad. We don't have time for you to whip something up." England growled and snatched the raw bacon, placing them back in the fridge, and shoving a scone in his mouth.

"EWWW!" America sobbed as the food was forced down his throat. His stomach did not feel very good, and felt very much like a dam about to open.

"Time for school!" England grabbed his bag and America's, and ushered him out the door, on their way to Kowareta High, their new school. America's stomach calmed down, but he was still very hungry. He moaned and grumbled after they arrived at a normal-looking school, with many doors and classrooms, with a tan coating. Walking into the front office, England talked to a pretty lady about them being transfer students, and she happily gave them a synopsis of the school. Nearby, the scent of coffee drifted into America's nostrils, and he restrained himself from snatching the cup from the teacher and drinking it.

"Please have a wonderful day!" The lady bowed as the brothers entered the school, observing the classrooms they passed. Of course, the students were all in class, but some lone ones lurked, either making out with their lover, or chilling by the stairs. It was a relaxed, normal school.

"Get some, bro!" America grinned at a guy kissing a girl passionately by the window, gripping her back.

"Concentrate. We're supposed to be in class 2-A." England smacked the back of his hand, and looked at all the classrooms in the endless hallway, before stopping at an ordinary brown door that held more meaning than they could possibly know.

"Ahh, here we are." England opened the door and walked in, glancing at the surprised students who were lined up in rows of desks, scribbling on their notebooks.

"Hello. Who might you be?" A male teacher with glasses stopped from lecturing to look at them.

"We're the new transfer students. I'm Arthur Kirkland, and this is Alfred Jones." England replied promptly.

"I see. Well, I'm your sensei, Nao Nishikori. Everyone, please welcome Kirkland-san and Jones-san to our class." The teacher said in a bored voice.

"Hello. It will be a pleasure to get to know you all." England smiled.

"Yo, what's up dudes and dudettes? I'm Alfred, the hero!" America grinned, as some groaned.

"Kindly take your seats, beside Megurine-san, and Lapis-san." The teacher grumbled, and pointed his wrinkled finger at two empty desks, one beside a girl with pink hair (Luka), and one with long purple-blue hair.

"Hello, love." England sat down beside the girl with purple-blue hair. She was quite adorable, with big blue eyes and short purple hair that framed her face, with two long blue ponytails billowing from her hair. She flushed bright red, and struggled to make words.

"H-H-H-Hi. N-n-n-n-n-n-nice to meet you." She stuttered, and smiled about him shyly. She couldn't help it after all, she was naturally shy.

"You don't need to be so nervous, love. I'm not going to attack you." England sighed, as she nodded. On his other side, America was checking out the girl he sat next to (which was Luka). She was incredibly beautiful, with long pink hair that seemed to glow in the sun. Not a strand was out of place, and her body was figured quite well, with skinny legs and arms, and a chest to be proud of. Her eyes, were the bluer than the oceans of the world, and were the brightest he had ever seen, filled with something only he seemed to notice. It seemed like she was saddened deeply, those eyes full of hopelessness and fear, as well as depression, but tried to cover it up with false happiness that glinted over the other emotions.

"Yo, dudette! How's it going?" America asked, grinning. He wanted to cure her pain that was presented in her blue orbs.

"I'm doing great! How about you!" She responded, grinning cheerfully, which surprised America, given the mournful look on her face just seconds ago. Her smile was bright and welcoming, and her body lit up, quickly covering her real self, which was a lonely, scared person. It was so much easier for Luka to cover up her true self, and pretend to be tough and strong, when the real her was crumbling inside.

"I'm doing good! What's your name?" America asked, happy to get to her to talk.

"I'm Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you." Luka replied, and held out her hand. America shook it happily, a pink tint on his cheeks. Luka's hands were very soft and small, and he thought she was a fragile girl that could become broken at any moment.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you want to chill with me after school? I've got video games." America smiled.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have something to do after school." Luka sighed.

"That sucks. Well maybe tomorrow then." Alfred groaned and laid his head on his desk.

"Yeah. I would like to get to know you." Luka smiled as she scribbled down some notes.

"Bro, did you hear that? She wants to get to know me." America whispered to Britain, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention to the lesson, you blithering idiot." Britain growled, admiring the Lapis girl, who was very efficient in note-taking.

"Kirkland-san, if you enjoy talking so much, perhaps you would provide the answer to the next question?" Nishikori asked, glowering at him.

"What is the question?" Britain replied evenly, being sure to give America a cold glare.

"Murasaki Shikibu wrote what may have been the world's first novel around what time? Also, what was the name of his novel?" Nishikori asked.

"I believe he wrote his first novel in 1000 A.D. The novel was titled The Tale of Genji, and it consists of the story of a prince named Genji and the ups and downs of his royal life, expanding on the views of love, loss, regret, and war." Britain answered confidently. He was very articulate, and had a mind with a wide range of knowledge.

"Very nice job. That is indeed correct." Nishikori-sensei smiled and turned back to the workbook, instructing students to flip the page.

"Dude, this class is so boring." America whined, as Britain whacked the back of his head with his book.

"Unlike you, some people are here to engage their brains and learn, so please refrain from disturbing others." Nishikori barked, turning back to the board.

"Come on." America moaned and turned to stare at Luka. The more he stared, the more he realized how pretty she was. Her pink lips, glossy and shiny without any lip products, her body pointed toward the front, copying down notes obediently, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. Her long pink hair draped over her small shoulders, flowing freely. Her slender and delicate body, and her captivating blue eyes. He already could tell he had a crush on her. Laying his head down, and closing his eyes, he smiled, wondering what it would be like to touch those silky strands of hers.

A voice. A voice was calling to him. It was a beautiful voice, that made his body warm up.

"Please wake up." She whispered, tickling his ears.

"Hamburgers.." America mumbled, trying to hear the angelic voice.

"Please, Jones-san, wake up." She said more firmly. America finally pried his eyes open, yawning and rubbing them. He saw Luka, standing over him, her eyes blinking.

"Good! You're awake. I was getting worried there." She smiled, her beauty overwhelming him. He sat up, and was disgusted to find drool lingering on his desk.

"It looks like you had a good nap." She told him, and wiped up the drool with her handkerchief.

"What time is it?" America yawned.

"School just ended. I'm about to head over to my karate practice, but I wanted to wake you up first, before it gets too late." Luka told him.

"Why didn't Artie wake me?" America growled, standing up and stretching.

"I think Arthur went home without you, muttering something about being an idiotic bloke." Luka replied, as they began to walk out of school.

"Thanks for waking me up. Is it okay if I call you Luka?" America grinned.

"Of course." Luka smiled warmly.

"Hey can I see your karate practice? Please?" America begged.

"I'm really sorry, but our dojo is very strict about having others watch." Luka smiled sadly.

"No prob. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" America called as he started walking towards his neighborhood.

"See you tomorrow." Luka waved as she entered the dojo. She felt happy, maybe this guy could be her friend. But she also felt scared, knowing her parents wouldn't approve of anyone who made her happy. Her sensei bowed upon seeing her, and she slipped on her robe, tying her black belt around her waist.

"Hey Luka-chan, do you want to duel?" Her fellow karate friend Tohru Natsuki asked.

"Of course." Luka said as they bowed. She loved karate, it let her escape, and try to fight back. Huffing and puffing, she ducked as his leg swung at her, but was knocked to the ground. She sighed, and switched to throwing air punches and kicks. After hours of sweating, it was time to go home. Changing back into her uniform, she staggered back home, sweat dripping down her face. She trembled as she opened the door to her house. Her father was on the couch, drinking beer. Her mother was reading a magazine. Being sure to slip past them, she hurriedly dodged out of their site and went to her room, taking a quick shower, and winced as the soap bar hit her bruises. Skipping dinner, she laid down to bed, smiling about the new transfer students.

Meanwhile, America was gushing to Britain and Canada about his new crush.

"She's very chill and cool, man." America smiled.

"I'm glad. Now pardon me, I must cleanse myself." Britain closed his book and slinked to the shower.

"Well, how was your day, Mattie?" America asked.

"It was g-good. No body noticed me, b-but it was fine." Canada smiled shyly, hugging Kumajirou to his chest.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada." Canada sighed sadly.

"Well hopefully tomorrow will be just as good." America grinned, taking a shower and slipping into his own bed. Canada sighed. A girl had said hi to him, by he doubted she would remember his name.

Britain thought of the cute girl he had encountered, and wanted to know more about her.

America smiled while dreaming about Luka, and why there was impeccable sadness of her face.


	3. Chapter 3-Games and Abuse

Canada woke up bright and early, putting on his glasses and dressing in his uniform. His obnoxious brother America was in the room next to him, arguing with England about breakfast and silly things. He sighed as he gingerly strolled into their kitchen, grabbing his pancakes and maple syrup. With a saddened smile, he frowned as he devoured his meal, remembering the very pretty girl he had met yesterday would have forgotten him by now.

"Yo, what's up Mattie?" America grinned and clapped Canada hard on the back, causing him to cough up bits of pancake.

"G-Good morning." Canada mumbled and doused a glass of milk.

"What's so bad about my scones? I got my recipe from mumsy!" England hissed as America refused to eat it.

"No wonder it's so bad. No offense, but our mother isn't the greatest cook ever." America replied.

Their mother, a beautiful woman with long honey blonde hair and blue eyes by the name of Amelia Alice Kirkland-Jones, is very outgoing, friendly, and sweet. She is the personification of London.

"Don't talk about our mother like that, you ungrateful brat." England smacked America.

"Hey, she is. Yes, our mother is sweet and wonderful and very loving, but she sucks at cooking." America replied.

"She is the best cook on the planet, and she taught me how to cook. And my food is delicious, like hers." England smiled.

"Your food sucks." America stuck out his tongue and chomped on some cereal.

"Shut it." England hissed as he ate some porridge he had made himself.

"Well guys, w-we better go." Canada murmured as they finished their meal.

"Just let me put on some cologne for the ladies." America winked and spritzed some on.

"You know, cologne won't help you if you've got the personality of an idiotic, overconfident, bamboon." England sighed.

"Really? I think that Lapis girl would be won over easily." America winked.

"You stay away from her. She deserves better." England hissed.

"Hey Mattie, who was that girl you met yesterday? Care to introduce us?" America asked.

"She probably won't remember me though." Canada muttered.

"Yeah, that's true." America shrugged as they entered the school and saw the steady stream of students in their uniforms. The girls wore long purple jackets over white shirts with the crest of their school, which was a sword in a heart, and long purple skirts.

"Yo, Luka! Good Morning!" America beamed as he jogged over to where Luka was, taking off her shoes.

"Good morning." Luka smiled. She was very happy to the energetic Alfred, he colored her world with yellows no one else could see.

"So, how was karate practice yesterday?" America asked her as she brushed some silky hair from her shoulders.

"It was fun. I'm getting better and better, I hope. Tohru won't even be able to beat me soon." Luka chuckled and smiled. America felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of another guy's name. If Tohru was her boyfriend, his whole body would be surrounded by an orange glow.

"Who's Tohru?" America growled.

"My friend at the dojo. He's really good, and I've been trying to beat him for years. His girlfriend, Shizuka-chan, is really good too." Luka replied as they started to walk towards class. America noticed many guys stared longingly at her, probably because of her beauty.

"So do you like him?" America asked, very relieved to hear Tohru had a girlfriend.

"Nope, we're clearly just friends. Why? Are you jealous?" Luka teased and a light smile danced on her lips.

"Of course not. I'm the hero, I don't get jealous." America covered up his blush with a very loud snort and thumbs-up.

"So heroes don't get jealous, huh?" Luka grinned.

"Stop it!" America whined as they entered the classroom. America noticed England was already chatting up the adorable Aoki, with her blushing and struggling to make speech. America thought England had chosen well, she was cute and seemed very sweet.

"Listen dudette, I'd stay away from him if I were you. He's very bad-tempered, mean, foul, and his food sucks." America told Aoki, and England promptly attempted to choke him.

"Are you trying to ruin my chances?" England hissed.

"P-Please don't fight, J-Jones san, and K-Kirkland san." Aoki stuttered and thrust herself in between them.

"He started it!" England growled at America, but the growl made Aoki flinch.

"Sorry, love. Let's get away from this idiot." England glared and escorted Aoki back to her seat.

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU!" A girl said loudly. America cocked his head to where the sound was from, and was surprised to find Canada and a girl talking. The girl was very pretty, with long dark purple hair in two pigtails and purple eyes.

"Y-You do?" Canada asked timidly. He was astonished this pretty girl remembered him when she introduced herself and asked for his name yesterday.

"Of course. Your name is Matthew Williams, and you are new to this school, along with your fellow friends." The girl beamed. Canada was so happy tears slid down his face.

"W-What's wrong? Sorry if I talked too loud." The girl apologized, alarmed.

"Way to go, Mattie!" America grinned and walked over.

"Someone finally remembered me!" Canada yelled happily, and smiled timidly. Unfortunately, his yell was unnoticed, the other classmates continued on as if it never happened.

"Yes, I did. I don't see why you're so hard to remember." The girl replied, blinking once.

"So, what's your name?" America asked.

"My name is Rion Tone." She replied.

"This is revolutionary! This is a miracle! Someone finally remembered Matthew Williams!" America yelled. This time, all the heads turned.

"Who?" A girl asked. Canada sighed.

"Is it that hard to remember him? It's this amazing guy right here, Matthew Williams! If you can't remember him, you've got issues because he's as easy as to remember as the alphabet, and none of you deserve him if you can't even remember him." Rion hissed, disgusted.

"You're the freak, not him." A guy mumbled at Rion. Canada immediately felt angry, but was too shy to react.

"Idiots." Rion mumbled and scurried to her seat when the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. America happily plopped down next to Luka, who took out the many notebooks and writing utensils.

"And so begins my boring education." America muttered, and laid his head down to sleep. Soon after he was conked out, England looked at him disgustedly. So many people would love to be in his place, to have a good education, and he was complaining and sleeping during it.

Meanwhile, in the next classroom over, Romano and Italy rushed to make it in time, flinging the door open and bounding to their seats. Unlike the other countries, they had failed to make an appearance at their new school yesterday, given as Italy conveniently forgot about it, when Germany had reminded him so many times. Needless to say, his precious pasta was taken away from him from the angry Germany.

"ITALY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Germany had barked at him earlier in the morning, when his alarm clock was blaring and Italy had chosen to ignore it. Germany had gotten them both ready in seconds, and marched them to school like a professional, then returned to his work. Germany wasn't required to go to school because he had a lot of intelligence and intellect, and he had important business to do instead of attending a school where he knew everything.

"You idiota! It's your fault we're late, stupid fratello." Romano hissed as they tumbled into the classroom.

"Ve~ We're the new transfer students!" Italy said to the teacher, an elegant woman called Ayaka-sensei. She had glasses perched on her nose, and long black hair.

"May I ask your names?" She said to them.

"Ciao, bella! I am Feliciano Vargas, and this is my fratello Lovino Vargas." Italy beamed and kissed her cheek, much to her embarrassment and shock.

"Ciao, bella." Romano replied, and managed a small smile. He always had a soft spot for girls, and hated guys.

"Right. Please find your seats beside Nakajima-san, and Hatsune-san. If you would, Nakajima-san, and Hatsune-san, raise your hands to let them know who you are." Ayaka replied, turning back to the board.

"I'm Gumi. Gumi Nakajima." Gumi raised her hand quietly. She was very cute, with cropped green hair and big green eyes.

"Ciao, bella!" Italy sat down beside her and smiled, kissing her hand. Her face turned bright red.

"Hello." Gumi replied, and turned back to her booklet.

"And I'm Hatsune. Miku Hatsune. Nice to meet you!" Miku said cheerfully as Romano traveled to the seat beside her. She was very pretty, with long blue pigtails, and strong teal eyes.

"Nice to meet you, bella." Romano nodded. Miku blushed. She didn't know much Italian, but she knew bella meant beautiful.

"Ve~ Could I borrow- your-a booklet?" Italy asked.

"Sure." Gumi replied and placed it between them. Italy inhaled her scent, and noticed that she smelled delightfully of tulips. Italy smelt like tomatoes and pasta.

"You smell wonderful!" Italy beamed.

"Thank you." Gumi replied, cupping her cheeks in her hands so he wouldn't see her blush. A few rows ahead of Gumi sat a girl with bold red hair in a ponytail sticking out in different directions and deep red eyes. She was very beautiful, with a tough and fierce sense of beauty. She was staring fiercely at her booklet, tapping her pencil to her mouth. Prussia was next to her, trying to copy her answers, as he was clueless, and she caught him out of the corner of her eye.

"Cheating won't get you anywhere if you don't know the material. By all means copy off me if you would like, but know that you will fail later on down the road." She told him, her orbs meeting his. Prussia flinched because of the intensity in them. It was like she could stare into his soul, find out his secrets.

"I'm zhe awesome Prussia! I don't need to copy off anyone." Prussia smirked.

"Don't get so arrogant. It will cost you to be that overconfident." She returned to her work, her eyes glinting with determination.

"Sheesh." Prussia grumbled as he scrutinized the booklet, which had complicated math problems. How could she solve any of them? Her pencil was scribbling furiously, her eyebrows knitted in concentration. Glancing around the room, he noticed everyone was solving problems.

"Back to your work, Beilschmeidt." Ayaka snapped.

"Yeah yeah." Prussia grumbled as he tried to understand the work presented in front of him.

Before they knew it, the end of the day had greeted them. Noisy chatter was sprinkled around the school. Many couples were holding hands and on their way home.

"Hey Luka, got some time to hang out at my place?" America asked.

"Sure, why not?" Luka grinned. She would just have to face her parents later, and besides, she wanted to deepen their friendship. They walked slowly to his house, which was big and intimidating.

"Come on in!" America grinned and locked the door behind her. The house was a mess. The couch was ridded with Doritos and sodas, and the kitchen had lots of stacks of plates that weren't washed.

"Do you ever clean?" Luka asked.

"Hey man, that's not my job. Artie's supposed to clean, or Mattie." America replied.

"Oh, my." Luka sat down on his couch, where he handed her a dirty game controller to the Xbox.

"So, whatdaya want to play?" America got out several cases for many games, from Black Ops Call of Duty to Assassins Creed: Brotherhood. She discovered all the games had bloodshed and violence, and none were to her liking.

"Hmm. I don't know." She bit her lip and searched once more.

"Why don't we start off in Call of Duty? I guarantee I can whoop you." America grinned as he slid the disc in.

"Oh heck no. You're going to be biting your words back!" Luka grinned as her fingers slid furiously around the controller, making her armed man take out many things. She winced at the sight of blood and beating people, as it reminded her of her parents, but she didn't want to seem like a wimp, so she continued on. After wiping out nearly hundreds of men, America decided they take a break. Luka was sweating from all the violence and blood.

"Whoa dudette, you don't look so good. Want some water or something?" America asked, making his way to the kitchen.

"That would be nice, Jones-san. Thank you." Luka smiled and made her way over to the kitchen. She tied her hair in a ponytail and rolled up her sleeves, not far enough to see her scars, but far enough so where it wouldn't get wet.

"What are you doing?" America asked.

"I'm getting this mess cleaned." Luka turned on the sink and started scrubbing the food items off the plates with soap, wiping her eyebrow a few times. America just stared in wonder as she hastily cleansed all the piles of dirty dishes, and they sparkled.

"Wow. I never knew you could do that." America stared at them, clean as a whistle, with no food particles on them whatsoever.

"Where do these go, Jones-san?" Luka asked.

"I don't even know. Come on, let's get back to the game!" America excitedly leaped toward the couch like an animated child. Luka sighed and followed him, plucking some chip bags from the seats.

"Assassins Creed is next!" America declared, as the title scrolled across the screen with drips of blood. Before they could even start, however, the door burst open and in came England with Canada. America grunted and pouted.

"I'm telling you, Earl Grey tea is the most delightful tea you could ever drink." England smiled, informing Canada of the many flavors of tea.

"Oh. We have company." Canada shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, hello. You must be Luka. Pleasure to meet you." England bowed, and she did the same.

"Nice to meet you too. Care to join us for some games?" She asked, and twirled the controller around.

"No, thank you. I have much work to do, and I cannot afford to let time slip away." England said politely and pounded to the kitchen to set his bag down when he gasped.

"A-America, you really are turning into a fine young man. After all these years, finally! You have taken responsibility!" England wept happily, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Dude, what are you getting all sentimental for?" America groaned.

"Didn't you do these dishes?" England pointed.

"Actually, I did. Sorry if you didn't want me to. I just thought they could be cleaned." Luka said and shrugged.

"Oh, blimey! Thank you! You are a lovely woman. Hopefully you can improve America and make him as mature as you!" England swooped Luka in for a hug. Her bruises on her arms hurt, but she covered it up. America felt a definite spring of jealousy rise in him.

"W-Wow. Not a spot is left." Canada looked at the plates.

"Please, come over whenever you'd like!" England cheerfully danced to his room.

"Dude, is he drunk again?" America snorted.

"N-No. I think he's just h-happy to have someone who will actually clean. L-Luka, p-please come over whenever. We need a housecleaner." Canada said softly.

"Of course, Matthew. Thank you." Luka smiled. She hadn't forgotten his name either. Canada melted again. Two people in one day had remembered him!

"Well, bro, do you want to play with us?" America asked.

"No thanks. I-I've got homework to do." Canada slinked to his room and partied happily, dancing all around. Someone had remembered him! Two! Two girls had remembered him, and they were pretty too! Although if he tried to do anything with Luka, he would certainly face a chainsaw again.

After long hours of playing, Luka was exhausted. She was physically strong, yes, but mentally, the games wore her out due to the blood and violence. She hated violence.

"I'd better get home. It's late." Luka said.

"I'll walk you home. It's dangerous for a chick to be out alone at this hour." America leaped up and they crept into the dark night. When they reached her house, Luka smiled.

"Thank you, Jones-san, for inviting me over." She smiled shyly.

"No problem. Anytime." America grinned and started to walk away. Luka trembled and reluctantly let herself in with her key. She thought she could sneak away, like last time, but when she opened the door a beer bottle was sent flying at her head. She ducked at the last second, the shards flying to the ground.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Her father roared, drunk and mad. He slammed her against the wall.

"I-I've been studying at the library." Luka lied.

"You really think you'll be able to get smart? You're as dumb as a brick, you stupid cow." Her mother added.

"T-That's right. I-I am dumb." Luka replied, biting back tears. Tears would make her parents torture her more.

"That's right, accept it! YOU ARE A STUPID COW WHO DOESN'T DESERVE US!" Her father grabbed her and bashed her on the cheek, while her mother brought out the good old whip.

"I. HATE. YOU." Her mother hissed, and with every word she carved a new scar in her back.

"Dear, why don't we bring out the big guns? Maybe break a bone or something?" Her father suggested.

"We'll wait until her bruises heal, then we can break bones. If she gets more injuries, she'll probably visit the nurse, and they'll accuse us. We'll wait until she's completely healed to start again. Then the real fun will start." Her mother grinned.

"Get out of our sight." Her father kicked her in the legs hard.

"O-Okay." Luka scurried to her room and broke down on her bed. Her parents wouldn't kill her. They would just wait until she was healed to start again. Luka slid off her uniform, looking at the bruises on her arms, and sobbed hysterically. Why? Why was she so weak? Why did her parents hate her? She sobbed painfully, as she cried herself to sleep. Maybe one day they would beat her to death. Then maybe she would get her peace and freedom at least if death greeted her.


	4. Chapter 4-Curling Bonds

It was a beautiful day, with school out and the birds chirping nicely as a warm breeze ruffled Italy's hair. He happily whistled as he skipped leisurely toured the city, on the way to a pasta place for lunch. Germany was too busy to accompany him, and he had a stack of bratwurst and sausages to eat for lunch beside his desk full of papers. Romano had refused to join him as well, claiming Italy could go out and be a dimwit on his own. All the other nations refused too, no one wanted to hang out with the Italian man. Not even Hungary, who was fond of Italy, and thought of him as a little brother, was too busy with her husband Austria and their new-born daughter Katinka. Italy cheered happily as he came upon his favorite pasta restaurant, Happiness In A Bowl. He skipped over and imagined all the delightful pasta he could have. He pulled open the door, but realized it hadn't budged and it was locked. Alarmed, he glanced at the hours. IT WAS CLOSED for the whole day!

He could practically hear Germany's voice in his head, "ITALY! I thought I told you to check when ze restaurant is open! If you don't know when it is open, zhere's no point in going!". Italy started sobbing, tears forming in his amber eyes. He had forgotten to check when the restaurant was open, so he would always know when it was open. He had really wanted his pasta. Onlookers glanced at Italy crying with concern and disbelief, but none of them approached him.

"Hey get it together, you crybaby!" An angered male onlooker yelled, as his wife suggested they go see what was wrong.

"I'm so-a sorry!" Italy replied and started walking away from the restaurant. He stumbled three feet away when a woman about 26 years old approached him. She was wearing a maid outfit, and had long brown hair with cat ears. She was stunningly pretty, with big pink lips and glittering hazel eyes.

"Sir, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" The woman asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm just sad because the place I wanted to eat is closed, bella." Italy sobbed, but his mood improved significantly upon seeing a girl.

"You're welcome to come eat at our café, sir. Please come, and I'm sure you won't be disappointed." She smiled and offered her hand. Italy wiped his eyes like a child and took her hand. She walked off, leading him to a pink café. The door was decorated with bows. She threw open the door and led him in. Inside was music and a cool temperature, and lots of laughing and talking. All the waitresses had maid outfits, and they all were very adorable. Many male customers were ogling at them and enjoying looking at the pretty varieties.

"W-Wow." Italy sat down and the woman handed him a menu, smiling.

"Welcome to Maid Cherie! I am Mari, the owner of this café." Mari introduced herself and beamed.

"Nice to meet you, bella." Italy smiled.

"Your maid today will be Miss Gumi." Mari smiled and walked away. Sure enough, Gumi walked over to his table with a notepad and a pen ready. She looked absolutely adorable, with her big eyes bordered with black mascara, and her green hair short, with cat ears on her head and a maid outfit that made her look fragile.

"Hello master, what would you like today?" Gumi asked, and gasped upon seeing her fellow classmate. Italy was pleasantly surprised. He loved seeing girls he knew from class, and Gumi was special. He was fond of her, and wanted to get to know her.

"Ciao, bella! I didn't know you a worked here?" Italy said happily.

"I do. What would you like today?" Gumi asked, flustered.

"Do you have pasta?" Italy asked, with stars in his eyes.

"I'm not sure." Gumi fidgeted.

"Please bella, I really want some pasta! My favorite pasta place is closed! I can't get my pasta! I want some spaghetti pasta!" Italy started sobbing. Everyone turned to look.

"Okay. I'll make you some pasta." Gumi smiled and chuckled. He was so funny, and pure.

"Grazie!" Italy beamed. He had made her smile, and that was an accomplishment, given as she was so shy.

"I'll have that right out. Would you like anything to drink, master?" She asked.

"Just some water-a, please." Italy replied, and she took his menu.

"I will return with your food and drink." Gumi smiled and bowed, depositing the menu.

"This place is so pretty!" Italy said, as he watched Gumi wait on another male customer. His eyes followed her as she slinked into the kitchen.

"This is such a happy place. I should come here more often and take fratello, and Germany maybe they'll lighten up." Italy smiled. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Gumi was placing pasta noodles in a pot of steaming water. She had just jogged to the store and bought some spaghetti, and rushed back to make it. She bought some canned tomato sauce, and some parmesan cheese as well. She smiled as the noodles floated around, the bubbles sizzling. Finally, she strained them in the sink and dished them on a plate. She heated up the canned tomato sauce and dumped it on top, sprinkling some parmesan cheese and placing a fork on top. Gumi smiled as she walked back to Italy.

"Here is your pasta, Master. And here is your water." Gumi placed the plate in front of him with a glass of ice cold water.

"Grazie, bella!" Italy immediately swirled his fork and bit the pasta, but he yelped as it was so hot.

"Be careful, Master. It is fresh from the pot." Gumi warned. Italy bit into the pasta, having it cooled down, and judged the taste. The pasta itself was fine, but the canned tomato sauce was not fresh and very artificial. He gulped it down hungrily though, and downed his glass of water.

"Master, how was your first day? Was it satisfactory?" Mari asked him warmly.

"Ve~ It was very a good!" Italy replied.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Stay as long as you like." Mari bowed, but Italy caught her wrist before she could turn away.

"Bella, could you tell me what time-a Gumi-chan gets off work?" Italy asked hopefully.

"I believe she gets off work at 3:00." Mari beamed and walked away.

"Oh no! I have to meet Germany at 2:00 for training! There's no way I could make it back." Italy started sobbing again. He watched Gumi write orders furiously, ever so quiet and shy. There was something so mysterious about her, and she seemed like a sweet girl, but he wanted to get to know her and be friends with her.

"Arrivederci!" Italy whispered softly to Gumi, as he reluctantly left the maid café and walked back to Germany's house.

"For once, you actually arrive on time." Germany commented, clearly impressed as he checked his stopwatch.

"Germany! Germany! I ate the most delicious café! The girls are really cute there, and they wear maid outfits!" Italy exclaimed excitedly.

"Italy, we must start ze lesson now." Germany said firmly, and Italy sadly followed him outside. The sun beat down on them.

"First we'll start off with some running. Run a mile for me. Starting now!" Germany blew his whistle, and Italy started crying as his feet pounded.

"Germany, p-please can I stop?" Italy cried after running a half of a mile.

"Keep going! I need to build up your endurance!" Germany hissed, running beside him with the stopwatch. Sweat poured down Italy's face. He continued running, his head towards the ground, panting and sweating like a pig. He was about to beg for a break when he crashed into something. It gave a high-pitched squeal. Rubbing his eyes and raising his head to see what he crashed into, he gasped in surprise. It was Miku.

"I'm sorry, bella." Italy apologized and helped her up.

"No problem!" Miku smiled.

"So what are you up to today, bella?" Italy asked, smiling.

"Just doing some routine shopping. I'd better head home though, I need to start making dinner." Miku glanced at her watch.

"Miku-chan, are you friends with Gumi by any chance?" Italy asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am! Gumi is one of my best friends, along with Luka, Cul, Aoki, and IA." Miku beamed.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Italy smiled.

"Italy, we need to start training again." Germany remarked.

"Bye bye!" Miku waved as she continued on to her shopping, buying ingredients for dinner. Recently, Luka had been a smidge happier. It wasn't much, but she didn't seem so depressed and suicidal, which was good. Smiling to herself, she placed some leeks in her basket and browsed the fish selection. Italy sure was an adorable boy. Miku grinned as she imagined him and Gumi as a couple. They would make a cute couple. Miku checked out, happily humming lyrics to her favorite song, as someone entered the store, and made a beeline for the tomatoes.

"That boy really loves tomatoes." Miku chuckled, looking at the boy with dark brown hair and a curl on his head, before heading home. Little did she know that he loved tomatoes, but he would find another thing to treasure, in the form of teal pigtails and a cheery façade.


	5. Chapter 5-Rainy Warmth

The rain washed out all her depression, whisking it away like a pesky flea, dotting the windows and painting the sky gray. Luka glanced at the droplets splattering on her window happily, pulling her knees in and resting her arms on them. Thankfully, her parents were knocked out from drinking too much, so she was rewarded these moments of peace. She glanced down at her arms, brandished by many red lines she had caused herself. Her legs had no more bruises, and her face was healed, but those scars would be there forever. Delicately tracing them with the tip of her fingers, she sighed. When did she start cutting herself?

She had only been eleven years old when she first dragged the blade across her skin. It had been a particularly rough night, with her mother chugging a bottle of vodka, and her father chugging some beer. Luka was innocently reading a book, when her parents ripped it out of her hands and slapped her.

"What a dumb child. Reading a book, how stupid. You really disappoint me. Why can't you be pretty? Why can't you be good at anything? Why can't you be a child that I will actually love?" Her mother said coldly, those bright blue eyes glaring at her. Luka got her eyes from her mother. Her mother had short chin-length dark pink hair, and her father had black hair. Luka's held-back anger bubbled inside her, and looking at her disgusted parents, she let it out.

"Why do you always insult me? Why do you hate me so much? I hate you both! Why are you my parents? Why?" Luka yelled furiously, swiftly tackling her mother and sending her flying to the ground.

"Get off me!" Her mother growled, and shoved Luka off her. Her father picked her up and slammed her into the wall.

"Shut up. Don't talk back to us. You are so lucky we haven't killed you yet. Frankly, I'm very tempted to end your life, you brat." Her mother snarled.

"I'm sorry. Please don't kill me! Please don't!" Luka cried.

"That's a good girl. Now go to your room." Her mother took another swig of vodka and swayed. Luka turned to run to her room, but before she did her father placed a knife in her pocket.

"Do some damage with that." Her father ordered happily, as Luka bolted upstairs. She collapsed on her bed, trembling. She glanced at the knife in her belt loop, and took it out. It was a sharp snake waiting to attack, and her depression overwhelmed her. Why wasn't she good enough? Why was she so stupid? Why was she so detestable? She raised it to her wrist and slashed, the pain making her scream and tears coming to her eyes. But yet, she felt an odd sense of relief as the blood flowed out, easing her sadness.

Luka winced at the painful memory, choosing to focus on a drenched object in the gray street. The object was dark and small, she could barely see it. But it was definitely there, plopped on the street, unmoving. A silver car zoomed right past it, and caused more water to fall on it. As Luka squinted to try to figure out what the object was, it moved. It started moving slowly into the middle of the street, and was narrowly missed by a bright red Nissan car. Luka stood up, analyzing it further, and she gasped.

It was a defenseless kitten, trying to crawl out of the street to safety! Bolting out of her room, she prayed that her parents wouldn't stop her. But she was in luck, her mother was passed out on the couch from drinking too much wine, and her father was currently at the gym. Snatching a light purple jacket, she bolted into the rain. Her whole body got entirely soaked, including her summery blue dress, but she could care less. The kitten was still in the middle of the road, and a shiny black Mitsubishi was already on its way to hit it. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she darted into the street and leaped in front of the kitten. The car slammed on the brakes, and screeched, missing Luka by an inch. The driver, an elderly man with silver hair, angrily got out of the car, yelling furiously at her.

"What kind of idiot leaps in front of a car? Are you suicidal or something?" He screamed.

"You almost hit this kitten!" Luka pointed to the small black kitten, now crouched on the ground in pain. It was obvious the poor thing had trouble moving.

"Oh, it seems I did. I'm sorry, I did not see it at all." The man apologized, flustered.

"It's alright. But we need to move it off the road so it doesn't get hit." Luka said.

"Here, let me get a blanket." The man shuffled to his car and returned with a dirty red blanket the size of a bowl of fruit. They both crouched to the ground, and gently placed the blanket on the back of its shoulders. Luka tenderly slid her hand under the small animal, and lifted it slowly, using her other hand to cradle it like a baby. The kitten gave a small meow when it was lifted.

"Well, I am afraid I need to go to a meeting, and I can't stay any longer, otherwise I'll be late. You can keep the blanket, but make sure that kitten is taken care of." The man grumbled, looking at his watch. He climbed back into his car, and zoomed off. Luka stood, astonished, and then ran off the street. She looked down at the bundle of fur, and gently touched the black fur. The kitten croaked, but didn't move. Glancing at her watch, she gulped. It was 5:45, and her father was supposed to return from the gym at 6:00. She had fifteen minutes to act, and her parents would probably torture and kill the kitten just to see her upset.

"I really wish I had Alfred's number." Luka sighed, mournfully staring at the sky. She didn't have a cell phone, but she had a job and some cash, and she could use a public telephone. The kitten gave a soft cry.

"Don't worry little one, I won't let anything happen to you." Luka cooed, kissing its soft head. She knew this kitten needed warmth from the cold, and fast. So she briskly walked on the sidewalk, past her street and out of her neighborhood. Many bicyclists and walkers gave her odd looks for carrying a red blanket bundle that wasn't a baby, but she didn't pay any attention. Her focus was on keeping this kitten alive, and pure motivation pumped through her as she ran across several miles of town, past cars and kids and didn't stop until she came to a town square. It had many restaurants and seas of people walking in and out, chatting and relaxing before walking to stores to get away from the rain.

"Mrr." The kitty croaked again, and Luka gently took it out of the blankets, cradling it close. She rubbed its fur, while thinking of something to do.

"Please, someone! This kitten needs help! Please!" Luka said to the people who walked past her, but none of them even looked at her. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks, as the cold started to take affect on her. She shivered, cradling the kitten against her chest with her hand. At least her body heat would keep it warm, nestled in between her breasts. But yet again, she felt so incredibly lonely, in the rainy night, that she cried again. Her tears slid down her cheeks like the rain, and she was sobbing with all her heart. She was so, so weak, and she cursed herself for being this way. She felt so exhausted, and she was sure she been in the rain for hours. She had asked people for help, and she had no money, but if she could keep the kitten warm, that was okay.

"Luka? Is that you?" Alfred's voice sounded from in front of her. She lifted her head slowly, looking at him with tired, depressed eyes. America was carrying bags of McDonald's . His eyes widened when he saw her tears running down her cheeks, not to mention her clothes and hair were soaked. The look on her face made his insides wrench, and his heart shatter.

"Luka, what are you doing out here? You okay, dudette?" America asked. He glanced at a small black blob nestled against her chest, tucked under her chin. His cheeks flushed pink looking at her breasts, but he was jealous of the kitten sleeping contently on them. _Perverted cat, get away from her!_

"Yes. I'm fine, this kitten needs help"- Luka began, but she was so tired she collapsed on the ground, the kitten jumping a few feet away from her. It returned to her side though, and looked at her worriedly. America panicked, and yanked out his phone. He called England.

"What is it?" England asked irritably. If America got in trouble again with the McDonald's workers for not giving him thirty burgers, he would personally force him to eat his scones.

"Dude, you've got to help me. Come to the Town Square, by that restaurant Ray's." America said, panicky. He was kneeling by Luka, staring at her. She was so beautiful.

"What is it, America? Do I need to send someone to help you clean up your mess?" England sighed.

"No, nothing like that. It's Luka. She just passed out in the rain, and she was crying, and she has this kitten with her that's malnourished." America babbled.

"Alright. I'll be right over." England replied seriously, and sure enough a shiny black car pulled up in the street. America didn't want to leave Luka, so he waited until England ran up to them.

"Oh, my. Here, carry her to the car. I'll grab the kitten." England ordered. America bent down and gently lifted Luka off the ground. She was lighter than feathers, It was like carrying a blanket. He gently laid her down on the back seat of the car. England wrapped the kitten in the red blanket and instructed America to keep it in his lap. The McDonald's was perched on the floor.

America stared at the little creature. It was adorable, with wet black fur and big blue eyes. It meowed at him curiously. America tenderly scratched its ears, and rubbed its back. He didn't have much experience with animals, and he wasn't a huge fan of them. But the kitty purred with delight and nuzzled against his hands.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. No wonder Luka was worried about you." America smiled. As soon as they reached their house, England hustled out of the car and opened the doors. He took the kitten from America's lap, with the McDonald's, and bolted inside. America gently princess-lifted Luka out of the car and carried her inside. He set her down on the couch.

"Canada, go get me a thermometer." England ordered, and Canada sprinted off. America looked at Luka worriedly. England set the kitten down on the floor and went to the fridge, taking out some milk. He poured it into a saucer, and heated it up in the microwave. He then took the warm milk and set it down on the floor. The kitten immediately lapped it up hungrily. Canada returned with the thermometer, and England shoved it in Luka's mouth. It registered a temperature, and England read it.

"Bloody heck! She's freezing!" He exclaimed.

"Well, what do we do?" America demanded.

"Well, she needs to change her clothes, and get warm, and it'll go up. Once she wakes, she'll need to drink some warm tea." England said.

"What about this little guy?" America scooped the kitten in his arms. It purred happily.

"I believe she has managed to keep it warm by holding it against her chest, so it is warm enough. I just fed it, so it should be good on food. It's Luka I'm worried about." England sighed.

"Well, who's going to change her clothes?" America blushed.

"I-I'm not sure." England blushed. Thankfully, at that particular moment, Luka chose to wake up. She groaned, and slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"Luka, are you okay?" America rushed over.

"Where's the kitten? Is it okay?" Luka asked.

"Thanks to you, the kitten is fine. But you need to take a shower and change your clothes, we need to get you warm, you've been out in the cold for hours." England said.

"Oh, I couldn't. Thank you for taking care of the kitten, but I couldn't accept your kindness, Jones-san." Luka stood up, but America frowned.

"Luka, you're staying here whether you like it or not." America said, and England nodded.

"It is no trouble, we have a spare room. You are much too weak to leave anyway." England said.

"O-Okay. Thank you." Luka bowed.

"No problem. Let me sure you where the shower is." England led her down a hallway, and to a fancy shower. She sighed, letting the warm water caress her body, as she scrubbed it clean. Her silky pink hair soaked up the bubbles. Stepping out, she slipped into some silky white lace pajama dress that England gave her, and brushed her pink hair so it was curly and not tangly. She stepped out of the shower, and walked back to the living room, where America was playing with the kitten happily.

"I'm glad you have taken a liking to it, Jones-san." Luka smiled. America blushed, seeing her walk toward him, so gracious and beautiful, even in her pajamas.

"What should we name it?" America asked.

"How about Onyx? It's a black gem." Luka suggested.

"Cool name. Alright Onyx, meet your new caretakers!" America held the kitty up in the air.

"Here is your tea." England handed the cup to Luka, who smiled and drank it.

"Your tea is delicious." Luka smiled.

"Thank you." England smiled and went back to the kitchen. Canada sat beside America, too shy to ask if he could hold Onyx. He wanted too, though, the kitten was adorable.

"Canada, would you like to hold Onyx?" Luka asked, and he blushed. It was like she read his mind.

"Y-Yes, if that's all right with you." Canada whispered.

"Of course. Here you go." Luka smiled at him warmly and handed the kitten over. Canada slowly pet it, not wanting to hurt it. Onyx purred in satisfaction, and nuzzled against his hand. Canada smiled happily and continued to pet it.

"Dude, it likes you already! Maybe it'll make grouchy old Artie happy." America laughed obnoxiously.

"How many times have I told you to not call me Artie?" England barked.

"Come on bro, why don't you hold Onyx?" America gently took Onyx from Canada and walked over to England. England looked at it, and saw its pleading blue eyes.

"Oh, fine." England gently took Onyx and started petting it. The kitten purred and rubbed against him adorably. England held it in for as long as he possibly could, but he had already fallen in love with this kitten.

"Who's a good kitten? That's right, Onyx is! Who's the best kitten in the world? That's right, Onyx is!" England cooed, jumping around the kitchen in ballet moves, and holding it close.

"Dude, you really are a nutjob." America snorted, and burst into a fit of laughs.

"Don't you think we should find out its gender? Onyx is a girly name, and if it's a boy, we might have to change it." Luka tried changing the subject, for poor England who's face was deep red.

"Yes, that would be logical." England lifted it and turned it upside down, gazing at its private areas.

"Is it a girl or boy?" America asked.

"It's a girl. Her name is still Onyx!" England announced.

"Wonderful." Luka smiled.

"Hey Luka, do you mind if I ask you something?" America turned to her.

"Go ahead, Jones-san." Luka told him.

"Could you stop calling me Jones-san? It's way too formal. Just call me Alfred, or Alfie." America told her.

"Okay, Alfred." Luka grinned. America's heart warmed and swelled in his chest. It felt incredibly good to hear her say his name.

"Say it again." America ordered, as England and Canada politely decided to leave.

"Alfred. Alfred. Alfred." Luka chanted and grinned sweetly. America's cheeks heated up instantly. He remembered some Hinder song that related to that very moment.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet…._

_Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak…_

"Well, dudette, we should probably get some shut-eye. School tomorrow is EARLY." America reminded her.

"Yes. Could I ask you a favor?" Luka faced him.

"Sure." America replied.

"Can you keep Onyx and take care of her for me? My parents would torture and kill her just to see me upset, and I would never put her in that danger." Luka said seriously.

"Of course! We love that little dudette! It even made Artie crack a smile!" America grinned.

"Good." Luka sighed.

"Why don't you sleep with her tonight? You did save her life after all." America grinned and handed over Onyx to her arms.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Luka smiled and disappeared upstairs, crawling into the bed. Onyx snuggled against her, meowing softly. Luka couldn't imagine what she had done to be so lucky.

America lay wide awake in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Luka. Luka. Luka. She was all he could think about. He never had much interest in girls, they were all too snooty or too disgusted to even look at him, because of his burger consuming. But somehow, Luka had made him fall for her in a mere matter of weeks. America smiled, and pictured himself sliding a ring on one of her delicate fingers.


End file.
